


Beautiful Blue

by bamby0304



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 23:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16862053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamby0304/pseuds/bamby0304
Summary: Never had a colour expressed so many thoughts and emotions. When you look into Castiel’s eyes you see nothing but perfection.





	Beautiful Blue

**_Warnings_ : Fluff. A little bit of angst, but barely anything, really. It’s just something short and sweet :):)  
**

**Bamby**

The way he smiled at the ground at first, as if he still wasn’t used to the emotions he’d discovered since falling… it made your heart flutter.

Castiel was beautiful. You might dare say, he was the most beautiful creation.

His love for humans and their humanity was astounding. You yourself could barely deal with the chaos of your people. Yet, here was this higher being, well and truly better than you and any other human that had and would ever exist. Here was this angel, an actual angel, who loved your kind like you were all the most precious and perfect beings in any and every universe.

You were completely transfixed by him.

When Castiel became a constant in your life, standing side by side with you and your best friends- the Winchesters- you found yourself fighting a new battle. An internal battle. A battle of the heart.

A human in love with an angel is stupid, because even if he could love someone so simple as yourself… it would be forbidden.

So, as a compromise, you watched from afar, taking the small moments you shared with him and loving those gifts day in and day out.

Times like this, for instance, where the two of you were seated in park, waiting for Sam and Dean to come and collect you after their interview with some witnesses for the case you’d all stumbled across.

Castiel was watching everything, the fascination and awe he felt for your world shining in his eyes.

His eyes.

Never had you seen such blue eyes. They were bright, light, and full of history, feelings, thoughts, the universe.

As you watched him watching the world, a small smile playing on your lips, Castiel felt your gaze and turned to meet it. You flinched and quickly looked away, smile slipping in an instant, causing his curiosity to bubble.

“Is everything all right?”

Nodding, you lifted your thumb to your mouth and nibbled on your nail as you looked at everything other than him. “Mm-hmm.”

“I do not believe you,” he stated simply, no accusation in his tone whatsoever.

The chuckle that slipped from your lips was uncontrollable, but as soon as it tumbled you let it do its thing, feeling your smile return to its rightful place.

After a moment’s hesitation you looked back to him, finding yourself staring into those blue eyes. Your heart rate picked up as the colour of his irises swirled like the moving skies and seas. They were so incredibly stunning.

“Is there something wrong?” he asked, pulling your thoughts back to Earth.

Shaking your head lightly, you let your hand fall away, your thumb nail no longer suffering an assault from nervous. “The way you look at the world… it just seems odd to me. Not in a bad way. More like, I just don’t understand how someone such as yourself could find beauty and wonder where all I see is pain and inhumanity.” You shrugged casually, hoping to ease your intense statement.

Castiel watched, no emotions showing, his thoughts hidden. He just sat there, on the park bench, and watched, thought, wondered.

A few minutes passed as he continued to stay silent. You gave up waiting for a response and turned your own eyes back to the trees and skies, your own mind wandering to thoughts on the case. All the while Cas sat there and watched with those beautiful blue eyes.

When he did speak you were shocked. Not only because of the words themselves, but for the sound. You’d assumed the subject had been dropped, and that he would come up with nothing to say in return. But, it seemed he did have a response, one which you did not expect.

“I see forgiveness. I see people making mistakes, time and time again, and I see the growth that comes with it. I see differences and acceptance. Each person is their own self and it amazes me that there are so many of you yet not a single identical pair. Angels are all the same. We’re programmed, created to work like soldiers. We don’t dream, or wish, or desire. At least, we’re not supposed to. I always envied that. I always envied how complex you humans can be.”

Wow.

In all the years you’d lived, with each experience you’d collected over time, your view of the world had soured and darkened. You worked, hunted, because the things in the shadows were worse than the people you saved. But the people you saved were no angels.

Angels were dicks, you were aware of that. But the idea of angels, the perfect creations… Castiel. If the world was made up of people more like him then maybe you wouldn’t have been so blind to the wonders your people possessed.

Still, his words…

Despite the kindness and awe his response suggested, there was a longing behind it all. A sorrow in his tone that tugged at your heart which he usually sent aflutter.

“You said angels aren’t supposed to dream, or wish, or desire,” you noted, recounting his words. “But you do, don’t you?”

With a heavy sigh that came from the place a human soul would reside, a place you could only assume was where his grace flourished, he looked to the sky with those gorgeous eyes.

“I miss my home. Heaven,” he answered honestly. “I cherish each and every moment I have down on Earth, but I miss it. The lightness. The ease. Down here may be beautiful, but it can also be harsh, and hard, and heavy. In Heaven…” he paused, thinking of his homes and the memories he had of it. “In Heaven I could always find peace. I always felt like I belonged.”

“It was all a lie, Cas,” you told him, regretting the words in an instant. “I’m sorry… I didn’t mean-”

His eyes snapped down to you. “It’s okay. I know what you meant, and I know it’s the truth. But part of me will always yearn for my home.”

There was a moment where you both just sat there, eyes gazing into eyes, thoughts a whisper against the sounds of the park. You simply existed for the briefest of moments, together, in silence, nothing disrupting the short peace you’d managed to conjure in such an insignificant moment of time.

“You’ll always have Heaven with you, Cas,” you started, earning a quizzical look from the angel. Seeing his confusion, you laughed lightly. “I don’t know much about where you’re from, but I trust it’s incredible. Heaven is Heaven. Nothing compares to it. But if something were to come close to representing such a place… I think it would be your eyes.”

“My eyes?”

“Mm-hmm.” You nodded gently. “A blue that can show a wrath that rivals God himself. A blue that shines with love and happiness. A blue that darkens with worry and fear. A blue that lightens with wonder and curiosity. A blue like no other, so pure and perfect. If Heaven were a colour, it would be the colour of your eyes.”

Those same eyes lit up at your words, his lips curving into a smile as he looked to the ground for a short second. Then his gaze was on you, that awe and wonder and happiness directed on you and nothing, no one else.

A linking, connecting, bonding on a deeper level snapped into place like a click of a key in a lock. Neither of you needed words to understand the moment or each other. Both of you just seemed to know, and there was no hesitation or question when Castiel leaned in.

Kissing an angel was like nothing you’d ever felt before. Lips light like feathers, a warmth spread through you that tingled every nerve and cell in your being. It felt right. Absolutely and completely right. You doubted nothing could feel as incredible as Castiel’s lips on yours.

But you were wrong.

When the kiss parted and you each pulled back slightly, your eyes fluttered open and met his. It was then that you knew that kissing him, holding him, being with Cas, it would always always be everything to you. But seeing his eyes, looking into them as they looked into yours… nothing was ever going to feel as perfect as those eyes.

If Heaven were a colour, it would be the colour of those eyes. It would be a beautiful blue.

**Bamby**


End file.
